lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Belfalas
' Belfalas' or "Ebou Dar" is the capital of the former Gondorian province of Dol Amroth and the now capital of the Kingdom of Dol Amroth . The city was once nothing more than a tributary for the massive Umbar shipyards, but as time went by and the preference became for the Dol Amroth region, the once endless shipyards became contested by Belfalas. Bel Falas has become one of the massive centers of the Atlantian People and following the devestation wrought throughout Europe against the Atlantians it is in Belfalas that one of the largest consentrations of the Atlantian people has found itself. Belfalas worships after the religion of the Atlantian Pantheon, and with Dol Amroth is one of the largest centers of the old religion that remains in Europe. Belfalas was originally founded when the port city of Umbar became so overcrowded that it was unable to completely handle all the business and trade that flowed through it, and was founded near the ancient ruined High Elven port of Tel Unerith of which had been destroyed by the Dark Lord Sauron during his fall from grace. The city would grow into becoming the preffered route of many who wished to trade throughout the Empire of Numeron due to the fact that the Dol Amroth region was far more visually and culturally similar to the Numenorians at large while the people and land of Umbar had developed their own unique culture. During the Civil War in Gondor the city of Belfalas would become the capital of the newly founded Kingdom of Dol Amroth and this would center it for importance even more. For those wishing to trade in Europe the ideal destination very quickly became Belfalas to the weakening of the Empire of Umbar and its massive port of Umbar. History Early HIstory Belfalas was originally founded when the port city of Umbar became so overcrowded that it was unable to completely handle all the business and trade that flowed through it. At first the city was nothing more then a workshop with the houses of the workers there as well. But this began to change when the Gondorians and their resentment of the Umbar people leant itself to the faster growth of population in Dol Amroth. This growth meant that Belfalas grew faster, and became more important each year. Gondor Gondor Civil War Main Article : Gondor Civil War Naming Belfalas was named in antiquity, either by elves of Edhellond or by faithful Númenoreans. The element falas is a Sindarin word for "shore" or "beach", while bêl was the name of the region in the language of the original, pre-númenorean inhabitants, having similar meaning. So Belafalas is in fact a combination of two words with the same meaning in different languages (Rivers & Beacon-hills). Belfalals and Dor-en-Ernil are used interchangeably, though it must be noted that the princely domain extend further north than the mere peninsula. The coast is actually usually referred to as i-Falas ('surf-beach') or Then-falas ('short beach'). The great bay between Umbar and Andrast is called the Bay of Belfalas (Côf Belfalas), or simply of Bêl (Côf gwaeren Bêl, 'the windy bay of Bêl'). Demographics Bel Falas has become one of the massive centers of the Atlantian People and following the devestation wrought throughout Europe against the Atlantians it is in Belfalas that one of the largest consentrations of the Atlantian people has found itself. Ethnicity Religion Belfalas worships after the religion of the Atlantian Pantheon, and with Dol Amroth is one of the largest centers of the old religion that remains in Europe. Points of Interest Belfalas is a beautiful city with pale white buildings and plenty of canals. Transportation is easy on the passenger canal boats as well as on the broad streets and bridges. Large buildings and palaces are scattered throughout the city, the palaces richly decorated with tall spires or domes in the shapes of turnips or pears, emblazoned with bands of crimson, blue and gold. The city is surrounded by a very thick white wall, which has three main gates, the Moldaine Gate, the Three Towers Gate and the Dol Amroth Gate, as well as several minor ones. Throughout the city paved squares are very common, often contining a fountain bubbling water, a large statue, or both. Out of these squares, the Mol Hara square is by far the largest. At its center stands a statue of a woman with one arm raised as to point toward the sea. One entire side of the Mol Hara square is dominated by the gleaming white Tarasin palace, home of the current ruler of Dol Amroth. Category:City Category:Capital Category:Dol Amroth Category:Atlantians